Bardock
|-|Bardock= |-|Oozaru Bardock= |-|SS1 Bardock= Summary Bardock (バーダック) is a low-class Saiyan warrior, the mate of Gine, and the father of Raditz and Goku. He is an adept fighter and a devoted Saiyan Army Soldier under Frieza's Galactic Frieza Army, until he realizes that Frieza plans the annihilation of the Saiyan Race. Given to him by the last Kanassan warrior was the ability to see into the future, and it is through these visions that he sees the eventual Genocide of the Saiyans. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 5-B '''| 5-B''' | 5-B '''| Likely '''High 5-A Name: Bardock Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Low-class Saiyan mercenary. Saiyan Troop Leader. Takes over planets for them to be sold. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Martial Arts, Various Ki attacks, Precognition, Ki Manipulation, Capable of transformation to increase his power even further (Either by turning into an Oozaru and getting a 10 times boost, or by turning into a Super Saiyan-Jin for an even higher boost) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Planet level via powerscaling (Stated to be more powerful than Nappa) | Planet level (Stronger than before) | Planet level '''(Was stated to be close in power to King Vegeta, before getting a Zenkai Boost from Frieza supernova) | Likely '''Dwarf Star level+ via powerscaling (Comparable to First Form Frieza) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic+ (Should be faster than Raditz and Nappa) | At least Sub-Relativistic+, possibly Relativistic in very short bursts | Likely Relativistic (Easily dominated over the elite-class fighters and quickly went to space) | Relativistic (Faster than Kaioken 3x Saiyan Saga Goku. Comparable to First Form Frieza and, therefore, Post Zenkai-Boost Vegeta) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XJ (Far superior to Saiyan Saga Gohan) | Class XJ | Class XJ | Likely Class XGJ Durability: At least Small Planet level | Planet level | Planet level | Likely Dwarf Star level+ Stamina: Vastly superhuman (After being beaten to near death, he was still strong enough to take on an entire army) Range: Standard melee range, Low Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range, Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range, Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range, at least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Scouter, Saiyan armor. Intelligence: Combat genius and experienced combatant and warrior. Weaknesses: He becomes weakened and disoriented if his tail is grabbed (Never actually shown, but a standard Saiyan weakness, although it is possible that he trained it away like Vegeta and Nappa). Notable Attacks/Techniques: * High Power Energy Beam: A destructive beam that functions like a Kamehameha. * Riot Javelin/ Final Spirit Cannon: His most powerful attack, and was only neutralized by Frieza's Supernova. * Power Ball: A technique which creates a false moon for transforming into Oozaru or Great ape form. The Saiyan's current power level increases x10. It is uncertain if he had control over the form. * Precognition: The last Kanassan gave Bardock the power to see into the future, although these visions tend to be distracting, and he can't really change the future. * Mouth Blast: As an Oozaru, Bardock can fire a massive beam of energy from his mouth. Key: Base | Oozaru Form | Episode of Bardock Base |''' Super Saiyan''' (This is from the Bardock spinoff manga. Its canonicity is debated. The anime version, on the other hand, is assuredly not canon) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Saiyans Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Warriors Category:Parents Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Energy Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Mercenaries Category:Leaders Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fathers Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 5